Valentie's Day
by Frethiii997
Summary: A Malec Fanfic set between CoFA and CoLS... Alec and Magus spending Valentine's Day together.


**This is my first fanfiction and I would love reviews and stuff. :) Enlish isn't my original language so please forgive me any mistakes ;)**

**Have Fun :D**

It was February 14th and the high warlock of Brooklyn went shopping with his boyfriend.

It had been Alecs present to Magnus that they would go shopping with Magnus and try everything the warlock gave to him without complaining. He started to regret his clearly not well-thought present after ten minutes. They had entered a, in Alecs opinion, very odd shop, that was sparkling everywhere. It seemed to him that this shop bought all the world-wide supplies in glitter that Magnus couldn't get for himself. Magnus looked like he felt very comfortable in here, which wasn't a big surprise to Alec. How couldn't Magnus feel well with all this glitter? It seemed nearly impossible.

While Magnus walked around and gathered clothes that fitted into the description of horrible to I-can't-even-look-at-this-without-getting-sick, even if this were only Alecs thoughts and not the ones of his boyfriend.

Magnus had a great pile of clothes in his arms as they went to the fitting rooms 20 minutes later. Alec wasn't looking forward to the following but he was aware of his present and as he saw how happy Magnus was, he decided to do it just for him, and noone else. He found an empty cabine and went inside after Magnus gave him some clothes from the pile.

Alec closed the door with a sigh. He looked at the clothes and was getting pale. He would never, never... „Just try it, Darling, you will look good", interrupt Magnus his thought from outside the cabine. Alec took a deep breath and took a closer look on the clothes. It was a tight, black jeans with a lot of holes in it that showed to much skin for Alecs taste. The shirt wasn't better. It was also very tight and with glitter. There was glitter everywhere. He started to change himself and one minute later he looked into the mirror. He instantly shook his head without realizing that the door opened.

„O Darling, you look gorgeous in this", said Magnus with his head in the cabine.

„What are you doing here? I could still be undressed!", Alec said with an angry glance over to Magnus.

„I'm a warlock, I knew you were finished."

„Even then you could have asked!"

„Maybe I should have, but now let me see",and with this Magnus finished the discussion and looked at Alec. Alec felt a bit uncomfortable with the clothes but he knew he had to get through this.

„You should buy this.", Magnus said and Alec instinctively wanted to say no, but then an idea came through his mind.

„'kay, I will buy it, but only if we leave immediatly", he said.

A few minutes later they left the shop and Alec carried a big bag in his hand. They went down the road and Magnus stopped from time to time to look into a window. While walking Alec suddenly felt Magnus fingers at his hand, he felt how his hearth was beating faster, even aware that this wasn't the first time they walked hand in hand, but he still loved every touch of Magnus on his skin. So he let his hand slip in Magnus hand and they gave each other a quick smile.

While they went down the road hand in hand Alec could feel the eyes on them, the people who stared at them. He didn't liked this part of being gay, but today he didn't cared. It was just Magnus, him and Valentine's day.

After visiting a few other shop they took a break in a café. Magnus had bought a large amount of glitter and some Make-Up as well, he obviously couldn't get enough of this stuff, a thing that Alec couldn't understand.

In the café Magnus started to tell Alec a story about an english shadowhunter, a big boat, a dog and a bunch of ducks. Alec had problems to breathe bacause he couldn't stop laughing.

„I still don't understand how you managed to get the ducks on the boat", Alec said after Magnus had finished his story and he had been able to get some air.

Magnus just smiled and murmured something about magic.

„By the way," Alec asked „What do you have fo me? I mean it's Valentine's Day..."

„You will see soon enough", the warlock answered with a misterious smile „But now, let's go, there is one shop I have to show you..."

Two hours later they arrived at Magnus' loft. They had more bags than they could count, but at least their wallets were very light now.

The loft was full of red roses. They were everywhere and some of them sparkled. Alec stopped like he had run into a wall.

„By the angel, what happened here?"

„That's my Valentine's decoration. Don't you like it?", Magnus asked.

„It is... interesting", Alec said careful.

Magnus cateyes filled with amusement „You know how cute you are, don't you?"

Alec felt how his face became hot. Magnus came over to him and touched Alecs red cheek lightly with his hand.

„'cause you're very cute", Magnus said and kissed Alec. It was a very light and careful kiss. As Alec tried to pull Magnus closer his boyfriend simply turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

„I'll make us dinner and then you'll get your present, Darling", he shouted over his shoulder while disappearing through the door. Alec pushed the disappointment away that was building up inside him and followed Magnus into the kitchen.

Magnus had his own, very special way of making food. He had to buy it like a Mundane, but the cooking with magic was his way to avoid wasting time on such a thing. As Alec entered the kitchen, Magnus had alredy started. Alec watched, while Magnus cooked a complete dinner including dessert in less than five minutes.

While they were eating they talked mostly about random stuff. The food was incredible, with the small extra of little pink hearths in it who had always the same flavour as the food and made it look a little bit weird, but today Alec decided to ignore it exept for one comment about it.

After the last piece of dessert, Alec got the unusual feeling that he wouldn't be able to eat somethig for at least a decade and Magnus looked very comfortable too.

„Wanna have your present now?", the warlock asked while rising from his seat.

„I thought you would never say something about that", Alec said with a sarcastic note in his voice. Magnus smiled at him and headed out of the room.

„Follow me, my little shadowhunter", he said while leaving.

Magnus guided Alec through the living room towards the bedroom. He opened the door and lead Alec inside. Everything here was as usual, nothing seemed changed or unknown to Alec. But Magnus didn't stopped. He went to the wardrobe where he finally stood still.

„There it is", he said while pointing on a drawer.

Unsure about this whole thing, Alec opened the drawer and looked inside. It was empty except for a small case. Alec took it and glanced at Magnus who nodded. He opened the case and went pale. There was a key inside. It was small and silver and Alec had no idea what this whole thing was about anymore.

He must have looked confused or at least unsure cause Magnus decided to help him a bit.

„This is your key, Alexander. It's for my loft as well as for the door downstairs. The other thing I have for you is the drawer. Your drawer."

Alec looked up and his eyes me Magnus eyes. Alec felt how his lips curled and then without him doing anything he started to smile. It was an honest and completly happy smile and Magnus had to smile too, still focusing on Alecs eyes.

„You seem to like it", the warlock said and Alecs smile grew even wider.

„It's... it's just perfect" and after a small break „I love it"

Then they kissed. Noone could say who had started the kiss, it just happened. They let their lips touching gently, but very fast the kiss got more intensiv. Alec could feel Magnus hand on his back and wrapped his own hands around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer.

After some time, noone knew how long, Magnus broke the kiss, looking at Alec. Noone of them was able to break the eye-contact between them.

„Don't you want to induct your drawer?", Magnus asked with a tricky smile.

„I'll do it right now", Alec answered and with the help of Magnus he got out of his shirts in a few seconds. Their lips crushed together again and Alec felt Magnus tongue on his lips and opened his mouth to let the kiss became deeper. But again, Magnus pulled back, but this time only to look in Alecs eyes and saying five words.

„Alexander Lightwood, I love you"

Immediatly they kissed again. Between two kisses Alec murmured „I love you too", and really hoped that Magnus had heard him.

Alecs hands were on Magnus back now, going under the shirt and pulling it up. The shirt flew away and before Alec could think they kissed again. Their hands where exploring each others bodys slowly and careful but with hunger, which was obviously in their kisses. Slowly Magnus started to move towards the bed and Alec followed. They let themselves fall down, not breaking the kiss.

They should stay there for some time.


End file.
